


10:41 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell had no idea why Supergirl refused to save him from a territorial Smallville creature.





	10:41 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell had no idea why Supergirl refused to save him from a territorial Smallville creature when he remembered mentioning her breaking curfew recently.

THE END


End file.
